


I think you'll be happy to know

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Church Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana was named Divine not ten minutes ago, but Alistair doesn't think he's ever been so disinterested in holy matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you'll be happy to know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Leliana was named Divine not ten minutes ago, but Alistair doesn't think he's ever been so disinterested in holy matters. All of his attention is wrapped up in the delicate frills of Tabris' ball gown. Which is, in a delightfully sacrilegious turn of events, also where his _hands_ are.

She's seated on a bench in some forgotten hallway, her legs spread to invite him into her petticoats. The soft white fabric under her skirts is nothing in comparison to the brush of fine hairs on her calves, the familiar roughness of a scar on her left thigh.

He kisses just above her knee, and her laughter makes his fingertips tingle.

"I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing anything under this blasted dress," Her eyes are bright with mischief when he looks up at her. Alistair feels _that_ comment in warm, sinful places.

"You think so?" He teases, just to make her laugh again. It works like a charm.

"I've been dealing with _Orlesians_ all night. I deserve to get a little Ferelden in me."

She reaches down to drag her nails along his scalp until he shivers.

"Or maybe _a lot_ of Ferelden in me."

She slides off the bench and into his lap while he's still laughing.


End file.
